Eurovision Battle Royale 2021
La Bataille Royale Eurovision 2021, aussi connue sous le nom BRE 2021, Eurovision 2021, ou plus simplement pays 2021, est la xxe édition annuelle de la Bataille Royale Concours qui se déroule en pays. Une totale de 55 pays annonçaient leur participation dans cet évènement. La Bataille Royale consiste en trois demi-finales, avec chaque ayant commençant vingt-quatre heures après celle qui précède. La pays hôte, Slovénie, était la vainquant de la 6e édition l'année précédente, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait qualifié automatiquement a la Grande Finale de cette édition. Ce fut la deuxième fois qui elle remporta la Bataille Royale, ayant remporté en 2016 et l'organisé l'année suivante. Les autres pays étaient distribués dans les demi-finales par un tirage au sort. Là chaque citoyen participerait dans une lutte à mort jusqu'il n'y aurait qu'entre onze ou douze citoyens dans leur demi-finales. La vainquant de cette édition de la Bataille Royale Eurovision est Henrikas Kronas de la Lituanie. Il battait Colin Banis de la Grèce, qui enfin s'est suicidé à la place qu'être tué par Henrikas, et donc a fini en deuxième. L'Espagne, la Biélorussie, et la République Tchèque complétaient le Top 5. Le pays hôte Slovènie a fini en neuvième et dix-huitième place. Arena L'Arène de cette édition fut décidée le 16 novembre 2020. File:Ljubljana 1.jpg| File:Ljubljana 2.jpg| File:Ljubljana 3.jpg| File:Ljubljana 4.jpg| Format et Règles Le tirage pour déterminer dans laquelle demi-finale chaque pays participeraient, ainsi que le nombre du podium sur lequel le pays hôte commencerait, se déroulait à Ljubljana, le 4 décembre 2020. Le pays hôte a été sélectionné à commencer sur les podiums 12 et 34. Chaque pays avait dû annoncer leur dessein de rejoindre la Bataille Royale d'ici à 1re décembre, et annoncer leurs citoyens d'ici à 5 mars 2021. Le plupart du pays a choisi ses citoyens par un procès internal, on pourrait dire une manière du "Fauchage". Le Fauchage se passe quand les gouvernements d'Europe, chacun organise une loterie télévisé de leurs citoyens où tous les citoyens d'âges entre 13 et 50 sont obligés d'avoir leurs nombres placés dans un pot grand, et après randomiser les noms, un seul nom masculin et un seule nom feminine sont appelés sur la TV par la gouvernement. Ces citoyens choisis donc vont disputer dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision. C'est notamment que beaucoup de citoyens chaque année veulent être des volontaires pour leur pays. Pour en tirer profiter, faut que les volontaires aspirants paient d'argent pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs nombres dans le pot plus qu'une fois. Ce procès-ci coûterait aussi bas que £50 aux pays plus pauvres à £500 aux pays plus riches. Le maximum nombre de fois que une volontaire aspirant peut avoir leur nombre dans le pot est 100. Ce semble comme il n'y aurait autant volontaires comme aimeraient les OEs (Organisateurs d'Évènement), mais dans cet univers il y a milles de citoyens qui actuellement donnent leurs noms au pot pour avoir la chance d'être un volontaire et représenter leur pays. En attendant, les citoyens choisis sont invités aux plusieurs locations partout Europe pour se promouvoir, faire des allegiances, et parler avec des sponsors potentiels. Les Fêtes Officiels sont annoncés par les OEs usuellement vers le début d'an. Ces sont télévisés et regardés par millions aussi (penser à comment quelques personnes regardent le Tapis Rouge des émissions comme "The Oscars, etc.). La liste des Fêtes Officiels pour cette année : * : Berlin (13 mars) * : Paris (26 mars) * : Copenhague (10 avril) * : Milan (16 avril) Ces fêtes n'est pas obligatoires et pendant ce temps les citoyens pourrait emménager au Village de Citoyens, ce que le village dans lequel tout les citoyens habitent pendant le temps avant la BRE. Tous citoyens y doit emménager d'ici au 3 mai, exactement un mois avant la BRE. C'est pour que chaque citoyen ait la chance de acclimater aux leurs environs et entraîner pour la BRE. Les OEs prévoir les citoyens avec leur propre équipe, composé des entraîneurs, des chefs, des spécialistes, des stylistes, etc, tout gratuit et sous le budget d'OEs. Pour les deux mois qu'y habitaient les citoyens, ils étaient encouragés d'apprendre des techniques de survie et faire de la musculation pour qu'ils aient la chance de survivre dans l'Arène contre les autres (et aussi pour se donner une spectacle captivant pour les téléspectateurs). Le matin avant la première demi-finale, La Cérémonie d'Ouverture a eu lieu. Comparable aux cérémonies olympiques, ce cérémonie-ci a célébré l'histoire et la culture du Pays Hôte, et de plus a inclus beaucoup de feus d'artifice, de la musique, des performance culturelles et musicales, et naturellement des écrans futuriste avec des pyrotechnies. Suivant cette spectacle cultural était le Défile des Pays. Les citoyens de tous les pays étaient apportés au Stade Central sur des chars et puis montrés aux millions de téléspectateurs. Les chars étaient décorés avec les symboles du pays duquel ses citoyens tirent leur origine, et c'est précédé par la drapeau nationale de ce pays. Dès que tout la pompe avait finie, les OEs et la gouvernement du pays hôte donnaient leurs speeches, les drapeaux étaient élevées, et puis le serment d'esprit sportif par un sélect citoyen. L'évènement final de la cérémonie était l'illumination du Chaudron, fait par le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale l'année précédente. Suivant la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, tous les citoyens étaient forcés à être confiné au Village de Citoyens jusqu'il fallait aller au leur arène pour la commencement de leur demi-finale. On n'était pas permis d'avoir accès aux informations dehors qui pourraient les aider dans leur propre demi-finale. En fait les citoyens n'avaient pas d'accès aux ni les télévisions ni l'internet. C'est pour assure que le suspense soit retenu et qu'aucun citoyen n'ait pas d'avantage par rapport les autres citoyens. Les Règles pour déterminer le classement des demi-finales # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If the citizens have the same number of kills, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification pour la Grand Finale Trent-six citoyens participent dans chaque demi-finals. Cinquante-quatre pays participent dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision cette année. Effacer pour l'actuel ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" bgcolor="#FE8080 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| La Grand Finale (en anglais) Welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 2020. In just under 5 minutes, 36 of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! 1re Journée (18 juin) Darryl Sutton of is killed by Henrikas Kronas of . Karlen Eldarlü of is killed by Enja Hautle of . Cesare Stathakis of is killed by Rostislav Mašek of . Mary Webb of is killed by Lejla Redzic of . Bozhidara Mihaelova of is killed by Špelca Kozole of . Lejla Redzic of is killed by Kristijan Recek of . Résumé This ends the first day of the Battle Royale, and it looks like we are in for a good one. Enja of Switzerland provided the first shock; in the midst of the confusion that is the Cornucopia bloodbath, she managed to throw a knife into the back of Karlen of Azerbaijan, who many thought would be a force to fear. Later, it proved to be a night of betrayal and tension for the Balkan citizens. The two Slovenians united against the other Balkan citizens, and somehow managed to kill both Bozhidara of Macedonia and Lejla of Bosnia & Herzegovina before escaping the Serbs. Nevenka of Croatia joined the Slovenians in retreating. This attack took place in a small alley located in the north-western part of Ljubljana. Six citizens died, 30 remain. 2e Journée (19 juin) Nevenka Vekić of is ambushed and killed by Enja Hautle of . Daniel Nadler of is killed in a trap set by Guendalina Pugliese of . Résumé Today was a quieter day. Nevenka of Croatia ended up losing her Slovenian allies in the suburb below the Industrijska cona Šiška section, and unfortunately she was found by Enja of Switzerland, who swiftly killed her with her sais weapon. Later on in the day, Daniel was seen trying to stealthily wander the streets of the suburb below Ljubljana grad. He skirted through the alley and poked his way around a trash can, when he stepped on a can which triggered a string to pull up and a brick to fall directly onto his skull, killing him instantly. Two citizens died, 28 remain. 3e Journée (20 juin) Dayi Dilmen of is killed by Çerkez Mujushi of . Enja Hautle of is killed by Çerkez Mujushi of . Plamen Dachev of is killed by Gunars Zalaiskalns of . Lyuda Salenko of is mauled to death by a group of wild muttation dogs. Hilda Mehle of is killed by Guendalina Pugliese of . Tair Beibitzhanev of is killed by Kapitolina Vitalievna of . Résumé There was a lot of action today. Enja of Switzerland made a fatal mistake and was spotted going into a small shop by Çerkez of Albania, who had just finished killing Dayi of Turkey in a failed ambush. He stalked her and surprised her on the third story, stabbing her in the stomach then pushing her out the window. Later, Guendalina of San Marino got her second kill by spotting a vulnerable Hilda drinking water from a park fountain. She used the arrows she looted from Daniel after she killed him to shoot her in the back from long distance. Six citizens died, 22 remain. 4e Journée (21 juin) Kullervo Niinistö of is killed by Colette Pitts of . Vesime Sapunxiu of is killed by Gunars Zalaiskalns of . Guendalina Pugliese of is killed by Colin Banis of . Dragoljub Uscebrka of is killed by Colin Banis of . Kristijan Recek of is killed by Marco Hernandez of . Résumé Once again, the Battle Royale proves to be very unpredictable. Gunars of Latvia records his second kill of the Battle Royale, though he was left with serious injuries and isn't expected to make it, while Colin of Greece gets two in a row! One of them was the shock favorite, Guendalina of San Marino. After killing her in a massive fist-fight in the city centre near the Cornucopia, he as well took her bow and arrows. Lastly, the pre-Grand Final favorite of Spain killed another favorite, hometown hero Kristijan of Slovenia. He single-handedly fought the two Slovenians near the BTC City Ljubljana mall. After knocking Špelca unconscious with his fists, he got in a wrestling match with the other Slovenian; putting Kristijan in a headlock that lasted until he asphyxiated and died. Five citizens died, 17 remain. 5e Journée (22 juin) There were no events today. 6e Journée (23 juin) Ljubica Sredojević of is killed by Jan-Hendrik Derksen of . Charline Carette of is killed by a pack of wild muttation dogs. Sigurvina Gerdarsdottir of dies of dehydration. Elsanne Haberman of is killed by Olga Virsaladze of . Gunars Zalaiskalns of dies from massive unhealed wounds sustained in an earlier battle. Résumé More drama today! This Battle Royale might even be faster than the one last year, we've only 12 citizens remaining after 6 days. Today, Gunars of Latvia indeed did die of his wounds, as expected. The battle with Vesime the Kosovar left him extremely injured, including missing a hand, and the bleeding never stopped. Jan-Hendrik of Netherlands recorded his first kill of the Battle Royale - killing young Ljubica as she slept in a small apartment in south-western Ljubljana - while his fellow countrywoman Elsanne herself was killed by pre-Grand Final favorite Olga, who has surprisingly had little impact so far. Five citizens died, 12 remain. 7e Journée (24 juin) Yevkeneh Khachaturian of is killed by Torsten Borg of . Jan-Hendrik Derksen of is killed by Marco Hernandez of . Olga Virsaladze of is killed by Henrikas Kronas of . Résumé We're getting real down to the wire now! Only nine citizens are left in this extremely-quick Battle Royale after only one week. Today, Torsten of Sweden showed his true strengths by popping out of nowhere - giving heart attacks to many millions of viewers due to the horror-movieness of it all - inside an abandoned apartment and strangling Yevekeneh of Armenia to death. Later on, Marco of Spain showed why he is the number one favorite to win by killing equally-matched Jan-Hendrik in a duel for the ages. The two first tried to fight with their weapons, then resorted to fists. It lasted nearly 15 minutes, and no one knew who would come out on top. But in the end it was Marco who managed to pin Jan down long enough to choke him out to death. Olga of Georgia was also killed surprisingly, by the Lithuanian citizen no less while she was hunting in the Tivoli nature area. Three citizens died, 9 remain. 8e Journée (25 juin) Špelca Kozole of dies of a muttation stomach virus. Çerkez Mujushi of is killed by Rostislav Mašek of . Résumé It was a slower day. Slovenians everywhere mourned as their very own Špelca died of a disease after drinking questionable water a few days ago. Later, it was two heavyweights who ran into each other. Çerkez of Albania and Rostislav of Czech Republic were heavily favored, and the battle could've gone anywhere! Rostislav had a knife that he used to supplement his punches, and one punch landed on Çerkez's neck, meaning that the Albanian was stabbed in the neck and painfully bled out a few minutes later. Two citizens died, 7 remain. 9e Journée (26 juin) Colette Pitts of accidentally falls from the roof a building and dies. Torsten Borg of is killed by Rostislav Mašek of . Résumé Rostislav is on a roll! He, along with Marco of Spain are the number one favorites to win. They are the strongest and in this late phase of this year's Battle Royale. Rostislav saw Torsten try to slip behind an ally from some distance as the sun settled. Knowing it'd be dark and he couldn't pass up the chance, he immediately followed. He then found Torsten trying to sleep behind a dumpster, and proceeded to violently stab the Swedish citizen. Before that, Colette of Wales was doing well on her own surprisingly. No one knew she would even make it this far. Alas, she made one silly mistake, causing her to slip over the low edge of the roof she was on and land straight on her back, breaking her spine and killing her instantly. Two citizens died, 5 remain. 10e Journée (27 juin) Rostislav Mašek of is killed by Kapitolina Vitalievna of . Kapitolina Vitalievna of is killed by Henrikas Kronas of . Résumé Things are getting really exciting now! We have only three citizens left. Rostislav was surprisingly murdered today by the elusive and hardly-seen Belarusian citizen, who already had a kill from earlier in the BR. After she finished slitting his throat, she immediately became the number one favorite due to circumstance: a come-from-behind citizen who doesn't show their true strengths until the very end, killing a highly-favored citizen, and having a name end with "a" since every winner previous matched all those. But Kapitolina barely had time to relish her newfound glory, as she herself ended up being killed by Henrikas! Little did she nor Rostislav know was that Henrikas of Lithuania was also stalked Rostislav. He was just about to strike, hidden behind a statue, when he had to duck again because that's when Kapitolina came out and murdered him. Instead, he switched gears to killing her, which he did no less than two minutes after she started battling the Czech. Now, there are only three citizens remaining. Henrikas of Lithuania and Marco of Spain are neck-and-neck in the betting odds, while Colin of Greece trails far behind due to him keeping a low profile. Who will win? Everyone is saying either Henrikas or Marco, but anything can happen at this point! Two citizens died, 3 remain. 11e Journée (28 juin) Marco Hernandez of is killed by Henrikas Kronas of . Colin Banis of falls from a high point of Ljubljana Grad and dies. Résumé And that's it! Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the Eurovision Battle Royale 2021 is Henrikas Kronas of Lithuania, congratulations! Everyone predicted it! He was the first citizen to kill in this Battle Royale, and he was the last one as well. Henrikas and Marco finally met, just below the Ljubljana Grad. The two eyed each other, then began to fight. It lasted nearly a half hour! The two physically strong men rolled around, strangled, and even stabbed each other but neither of the two were about to give up. It was a misstep by Marco that caused him to lose balance and lunge just past Henrikas, causing him to fall to the forest floor. Henrikas pounced on his back and stabbed Marco three times, ending the battle. For a second, it looked like Henrikas thought he won, but it soon dawned on him that there was still a citizen out there. He decided to walk around some more, even though he was bloodied, injured, and exhausted. He walked up to the Ljubljana Grad castle, a place he hadn't been to during the Battle Royale yet. He squinted as he thought he made out the shape of a person. As he walked closer, he realized who it was: Colin of Greece. The look on Henrikas' face said it all: he was determined to end this and go home. He navigated the insides of the castle, trying to keep quiet just in case Colin surprise attacked him. He reached the north tower, and when he got there he saw him! But it wasn't what it seemed. Colin looked extremely scared and pale, and he was missing an eye and had bone exposed on his legs! It was truly sickening and Henrikas was dumbfounded. Apparently, Colin had barely escaped a dog attack and just hid in the castle hoping to survive. He knew that if someone found him, he would be dead, and that's exactly what Henrikas did. Colin just tried to back up as Henrikas, still unsure, slowly crept forward. Colin now was backed up against the castle wall, with only a window next to him. He looked at the window, then Henrikas, and then back at the window. With a last, determined look at Henrikas, he quickly smashed the window glass with his hand and shoved his body forward! Hundreds of millions of viewers around the world, glued to their TVs to watch this final confrontation unfold, gaped in shock as they watched Colin purposely kill himself! Colin fell from about 70 feet onto the pavement below, killing him. Henrikas tried lunging forward - viewers unsure whether it was instinct to save someone about to kill himself or if he just wanted to kill him himself - but he didn't get to Colin in time. Realistically, it seems that Colin new he stood no chance and being indignant, killed himself on his own terms. But just like that, Henrikas of Lithuania suddenly found himself to be the winner of the 6th Eurovision Battle Royale. Tableau du Résultat